


i want to love you

by allwedontdo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College AU, Confident Lance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Desperation, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), lance crochets, lance is literally a grandma, lance made keith a playlist and its adorable, shy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedontdo/pseuds/allwedontdo
Summary: lance made a playlist for pining keith





	i want to love you

Keith sat on Lance's bed, flipping through a magazine, disinterested in the beauty routines and fashion lines that Lance spent all his time gushing over. His eyes twitched upwards, glancing at Lance's short wavy brunette hair as the desk fan blew it slightly upwards. He had long cheeks, a naturally softened pink, with freckles speckled randomly along his skin. Keith's heart picked up its pace, nervously glancing back down to the magazine. Lance sat at his desk, bobbing his head to the Spanish music he had playing, but remaining focused on the crocheting needles in his hands. His long fingers were nimble and moved the needles easily through the cotton. Keith thought that his crocheting hobby was inexplicably adorable and thanked his Abuela McClain everyday that she taught him. He felt warm and he felt breathless in the presence of Lance McClain. There was a distance between them physically, but Keith felt close to him. The quiet boy was slowly but surely giving his entire heart to Lance without him even knowing it. He hadn’t felt so strongly about anyone, ever. Not even losing his father made him feel the strong, desperate emotions that Lance made him feel.

Lance glanced up from his needles and at his laptop, looking at what was playing through the speakers, before setting the needles down onto his lap and turning his head towards Keith. “Keithy.” He spoke, his voice smooth and felt like silk. Keith looked up again, breaking out of his blank stare at the pages. “What do you want to listen to?” His fingers hovered over his keyboard, waiting to hear what Keith decided. “The Cuban in me is tired. This music isn’t cutting it anymore.”

Keith blinked a few times, still reeling at the way his name sounded on Lance's tongue and his cotton candy voice. “Um. Maybe we cou-”

Lance lifted his hand slightly off the computer, signaling Keith to stop speaking, “Wait, hold on. I- Um.” Lance started typing before he could finish his sentence. “I made a playlist the other day.”

Keith cocked his head to the side and brought up a hand to rest his chin on. "What kind of playlist?" Keith asked, curiosity filling his brain. He never knew what to expect with Lance's music. It could be anything with his wide range of taste.

"It's- Um- I named it Keith." Lance swallowed heavily and grinned, letting his own nerves wash away, unaware to the pining boy across from him. Keith's cheeks were red and he coughed, trying to cover up his shaky breath. "I put together a playlist of songs that I knew you liked. Or, you know, things that reminded me of you. Kind of- It's what I feel when I think of you," Lance pressed his mouse pad a few more times and music began to play out of his speakers. A song by Hobo Johnson, one of Keith's recent favorite artists, blared.

_It's what I feel when I think of you._

The grin he was harboring spread across his lips, barely able to believe that Lance would do this for him. He didn't realize he knew enough about him to create something that embodied him. Maybe he was too busy memorizing every aspect of Lance's existence to think that maybe the other boy was doing the same. Keith was unable to speak. The words to _Creve Coeur 1_ echoed Lance's mouthing of the lyrics. Keith swallowed slightly and let a smile continue to grace his features, knowing that before him, Lance had never listened to a song like this before and now the lyrics tumbled off his tongue easily. Keith noticed their habits cross between both of them, taking on each other’s way of life and melding together. The two of them sat in silence again, the artist spewing words into the void. Keith didn’t look back down to the magazine, his eyes simply watching Lance exist in the same room, his heart beating so fast, he felt like it was about to burst. Lance's eyes shut, and he sighed, taking in the end of a song as a new song started playing. _Die For You_ by The Weeknd sounded throughout the dorm room and his eyes widened. “I love this song _so_ much.” He drew out his vowels, his lips curling into a smile that physically took the breath away from Keith. He watched Lance's lips move into the most incredible view causing him to move his hand from his chin to his chest, feeling so overwhelmed that he had to screw his eyes shut. 

Lance stood up, moving his hips in swift movements to the slow beat of the song, crocheting needles and unfinished scarf waving in his hands as he continued to crochet around the room. When Keith opened his eyes, he giggled, suddenly fondly, and wonderfully understanding that everything this man does, he wants to witness. _Don't blink. Don't miss one moment._ He wants to witness his eyes when he wakes up, him running his hands under cold water whenever he’s too warm like he does, him tying his shoe laces. His mind raced as he watched Lance's lips form the words of the music, focusing on how his mouth moved. Keith smiled and lifted his hand to his own lips, almost being able to imagine how exactly he felt and tasted. He wished he could feel his breath in his lips and hands on his skin.

Lance looked over at Keith from the door that he had danced across the room towards. His eyebrows raised just slightly, just sending the message that he noticed the look on Keith's face. They didn’t drop each other’s gaze for a few moments, even while Lance's joyous smile turned into a smirk. “Keith, honey, come dance with me," He ordered, tossing his materials onto the other end of the bed. He held up his hands for Keith to take hold of. He hesitated for a moment so Lance padded over and took hold of Keith himself. "Come on, I want you to dance with me." Lance's laptop changed songs and suddenly the music was softer and Keith almost groaned outwardly, before he recognized the nice upbeat Bleachers song. Lance continued moving his hips the way he had been and let go of Keith. "You're so boring. Actually have fun for once in your life."

"What are you talking about? I'm so fun." Lance rolled his eyes and spun, closing his eyes and bobbing his head to the drum beat. Keith watched him dance around lazily, his arms crossed over head in the air. Keith eyed the skin that had been exposed when he lifted his arms up. It looked smooth and he wanted to reach out and touch it but Lance moved too quickly and was too angelic. Keith feared touching him would break him like a vase. Keith shut his eyes and moved his feet to the beat of the music. He willed the chills that graced his skin to calm down before Lance noticed how nervous he was, because he's so observational. He's surprised he hadn't caught on to his massive year long crush yet. He was terrified for him to find out.

"Dios mio, Keith. Move your body. You're stiff as a board." Lance grabbed onto Keith's hips and pulled him against his body. "Move with me, because you have no idea how to let loose." Keith didn't respond, instead just focused on not getting a different kind of stiff while moving his hips near Lance's. _You can't do this to me._ The free-spirited brunette guided Keith's right hand onto his shoulder and held his left in his right. "Now follow me, hermoso." Although Keith had no clue what Lance called him, chills still ran through him and causes his hair to stand up. Lance watched their feet guided them around the room but Keith only watched his face. His thin eyebrows stitched together in concentration was adorable and the Korean boy couldn't stand it. "Now you're getting it. It's all muscle memory," Lance explained as the music changed and suddenly Lance stuttered out a quick, "Keep dancing with me."

Keith noticed the way his eyes darted to the laptop and back at Keith's face for only a moment before pulling him closer so that they could no longer see each other straight on. He only heard the sound of Lance's steady breathing and the graceful voice of a woman. He could only listen intently to the lyrics to get his mind off his warm hand engulfed around his own and his chest only inches away. 

_You've never been_

_The one to be_

_The one to wear what you feel on your sleeve_

Keith felt Lance's breath on his ear before, "I let my heart come undone, hold out to me before I turn into one." Lance whispered the lyrics under his breath as if he wanted only Keith to hear him in a room full of people. But they were alone. And suddenly everything felt intimate. The music kept going without Lance's voice and the lyrics shot into his brain, a metal pan to the head with realization. He froze and couldn't get any air.

Keith let go of Lance suddenly and leaned over to the laptop, hitting the spacebar to pause it. Keith couldn't sat down on the edge of the bed, his mind playing the lyrics over and over again in his head. His heart was racing for the billionth time in the past hour and he suddenly was trying to piece things together.

_I want to love you._

_The corners of your heart no one's been to._

_I wanna know you._

"Keith," Lance tested, "are you okay?"

"Mhmm! Yeah, sorry, I- I've just never heard that song before." Lance kneeled down in front of him and nodded. He watched Lance's mouth and reached his hands up to touch his own, insecure of how badly he wanted them to connect. _You can't do this to me._

"It makes me think of you."

"It does?"

"Yeah. That's why I put it on there."

He took in a shaky breath and let it out too quickly, snatching his hand away from his mouth quickly. _Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm overthinking it._

Lance had always been confident. He was able to say exactly what he thought. Keith hadn’t. He could barely speak up to his friends without a slight stutter of confusion.

Lance's mouth parted before pursing as he stood higher on his knees, eye level with Keith now. Their eyes were darting across both their faces. Lance moved his hand onto Keith's shoulder and let his thumb caress his barely exposed collar bone, a little too intimate for two friends.

“You can push me away,” He murmured, letting his other hand drop over Keith's. Keith couldn’t breathe, his gaze darting from Lance's eyes to his lips to his eyes to his lips, his lips, his lips.

Keith choked, barely a voice able to be used. "I don't want to."  _Please_. _Lance, please._  He kept begging in his mind, _please Lance do it, I need it so bad._ Keith leaned forward to connect their lips, finally building up his courage to do something for himself, but Lance leaned back, smirking back at his best friend. Keith let out a strangled whimper. “Lance.” Lance was pleased, glad that he made this boy feel so weak. “Mhm.”

Lance giggled and with his smile wide, he leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss against Keith's cheek before moving towards his lips, his hand that had been placed on his shoulder moving over just slightly to twirl his fingers into the bottom of Keith's overgrown mullet.

Keith could’ve sworn he was floating as their lips only grazed for only a second. He was desperate to know every aspect, learn each curve of Lance's mouth. His breath was ragged as Lance laughed lightly against him, fanning his breath across Keith's senses. “Lance,” He whimpered out again, his hand making their way to Lance's arm. His voice was so ragged and broken, passion poured from his throat and Lance surged forward, his world crashing into Keith's light pink lips.

Keith let a gasp escape from his throat into Lance, so many emotions finally being released as months of feelings pour out; Out into the open. They kissed, lips moving slowly, so achingly slow that both of them began to feel too much. It was short, but it was sweet and as they pulled away, the room was spinning. “Shit.” Lance's voice was tremulous, a sound that was unfamiliar to Keith. Lance was never not spewing confidence. “I’ve wanted- I-“ He gulped and moved his hand to Keith's face, fingers into his hair and thumb running along Keith's pale cheekbone. He tilted his head and his mouth was spreading ear to ear, running his nose along where his thumb lay. “I’ve wanted you.” He kissed him once. “So _bad_ ,” Another. Keith's knees felt wobbly underneath his soft touch, his soft voice, and he was so glad he wasn't standing because he definitely wouldn’t be able to hold himself up. Lance lips pressed against Keith's felt euphoric and when Lance pulled away all contact and laughed lightly, the Korean's eyes remained shut, scared that opening them and everything disappearing. “Say something.” Lance mumbles, sucking in a breath, still high on his own confidence and adrenaline.

Keith let his head fall between them and connect with Lance's forehead. His eyes finally fluttered open as he connected his gaze to Lance's. “I- Lance, I-” He couldn’t breathe. His hands squeezed into Lance's arms, hoping that he was still there. “I love you.” Keith joined their lips again forcefully, feeling the heat again and drowning in it.

“I don't wanna be friends, Keith.” Keith smiled wide, happier than he’s been in a while. “I’m going to kiss you again.” He said softer than he ever had before.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful, im sorry, maybe ill revamp it another time but I really wanted to post it :( I didnt really know what to call this, so i took the title from one of the songs thats on the playlist I made for Keith and started playing when they got all cute. yes I actually made one, I needed a reference and the playlists I found I didnt like. also im not sure if I ever mentioned that theyre in lances college dorm?? I just tagged it as a college au but I dont like I ever actually say it. anyway, if theres any really good playlists based on Keith that actually speak to you please comment them, id like to listen bc hes my baby (also someone help me with summaries I cant do them)


End file.
